Undead Heart
by Usashi Kotokito
Summary: 6 female weasels bring back the long dead Toon Patrol of 1947. But they're not to chipper of the whole idea. And to make matters worse a human toon hating gang is aiming to kill them all. Can they make peace and keep their skins? Read and review to find !
1. It Begins

_This is it…no turning back… _A female weasel thought to herself. She clutched a golden pocket watch in her hands looking at it. Her color was a odd shade of silver and her neck and belly marking were pure clean white. Her eyes were a clear teal color an dher figure was petite. Her short blonde hair waved in the warm mid summer wind. She had friends with her. Five of them to be exact, all female. She brushed a hand in her hair.

"So why are we here again?" a weasel with jet black long hair and sporting a rather skimpy outfit sighed.

" Well this old storage house is getting destroyed starting a midnight tonight. To make way for a stupid mall. And this could be my last chance to see something."

" Like what?" the black haired weasel asked.

" How about we stop asking questions and just look and see?"

" Yikes. No need to get snippy…"

The blonde weasel said nothing and walked up to a chained up doors. She pulled out a old key hidden in her white dress shirt. She pushed the key into the lock and turned it hearing the tiniest click. The chains fell to the ground making loud noises of metal brushing metal.

" Hey help me push" she said to her cohorts. They obeyed and heived the old doors open. They creakedas they opened.

"Okay. This is good. We can just slip in" smiled the blonde. They all quitely stepped in.

"This place is giving off a strange aura…" a weasel said with brown hair with ends dyeed a nice shade of purple reaching for a slender bag carrying something.

" No. No weapons. Try to keep calm please…" the blonde took the other weasels hand away from the bag.

" And your right I feel it too…." The female weasel looked around and suddenly heard the doors slam shut again.

" Oh man…are we stuck here now?...I hope that was the wind…"

" I don't think so. It took all of us to push those doors open..like a tiny gust can shut the doors." A weasel with wild hair in shades of red and black and wearing gothic attire.

" Shh…I think I'm hearing something…" the blonde waved her hand telling the others to shut it. She listen turning her ears in different ways .

" I swear to god I heard some one whisper…" she murmured.

" Yeah you did. You heard me."


	2. Late Night Fight

The startled the girls making them look around for the disembodied voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the blonde haired weasel yelled out.

"You really want to know?" the voice answered back.

"Well I asked to know didn't I or are you retarded?" the blonde shouted.

Suddenly a ball of light appeared in the blonde's face.

"Well here I am…" the ball said.

"God what I this..." the blonde murmured as she reached out to touch the ball.

"Oh no you don't! Don't touch me!"

The blonde smiled evilly waving her hand back and forth through the ball.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" She said drawing her hand back.

"You whore! I said don't touch me! Stupid women!" the ball yelled.

"Excuse me…but did you just call me a stupid woman?..." the blonde growled.

"You're a stupid blonde whore of a woman." The ball said noticing it had hit a nerve.

"I'm not a stupid blonde! I'd kick your ass if your weren't just some freaking ball of light!" the blonde cheeks turned a slight red.

"Oh well that can be arranged." The ball slowly turned into a ghost of a male weasel. He wore a large hat tinted pink and a pink band around it. The hat matched a tinted double-breasted suit and he had a pink scarf with a diamond pin with it. His eyes were a strange color of gold.

"You look a little shocked…" he smiled at the blonde.

"Oh I just thought you'd be much more…well threatening…"

"What? Missy do you know who you're talking to?"

"Um…excuse me for asking but um...are you gay? I mean pink isn't a very manly color…" the blonde said.

"What the? I AM NOT GAY! WHY WOULD I BE GAY?"

"A gay ghost that's a first…" the female with purple dipped hair chuckled.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GRR! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!"

Suddenly a crate came flying at the blonde. The girl with black hair moved with amazing speed and drew some kind of sword and sliced the crate in two spilling it's contents.

"That was a dirty trick…" She said glaring at the pink ghost.

"I didn't do it…They did it" the girls saw two other ghost appear.

One dressed in a green zoot suit and red tie and a hat much like the pink clad ghost's. The other ghost wore a straightjacket that was unbuckled and had spinning eyes and wild hair.

"Shit...we almost got her…" the one dressed in green mumbled.

" Hee hee hee. I wanted to see some blood…" the one in the straight jacket giggled.

Suddenly the girl with the sword was grabbed from behind in some kind of choke hold by another appearing weasel. He was dressed in a gray dress shirt and black vest with a loose tie and a hat with cigarettes stuck in the brim.

"Rrgg…" the female with black hair growled as she struggled to free herself.

"Let her go…" the blonde said as she turned back to the pink dressed male.

"Why should I?" he smiled smugly.

"Don't test me…it will just ensure your death…" the blonde's eyes had changed to the eyes like an animal ready to kill and hungry for blood.

"Like you can do anything we're already dead you stupid blonde…" the male hissed.

At that the blonde whipped out the gold pocket watch and held it in front of her.

"That can be arranged…" she growled. She raised it above her head and threw it to the ground making it shatter into tiny pieces. BOOM! The watch exploded into a blast of light and color blinding everyone.

"What the hell?" the pink weasel shouted.

Finally the lights and colors faded away.

The weasel with the straightjacket stood up first and he looked at his hands.

"BOSS! BOSS! Look! Look! Look!" he giggled and started pulling the pink weasels cheeks.

"Tee Hee! We're alive again! Yay!" He continued to giggle and poked his toes in amazement.

"How in the he-"the pink weasel never finished speaking as the blonde slugged him in the face. The pink male flew back a good distance.

"Didn't believe me didn't you? It's suicide to provoke me. If you think other wise prove me wrong you son of a bitch." The blonde smiled evilly.

"You slut! You'll pay for that! Boys! Get her!" The pink weasel growled absolutely enraged. The weasel with the striped shirt and beanie moved first. He was surprisingly quick for his weight. He had a bat up and ready to swing it at the blonde's head. The blonde moved to the side and punched him in his stomach hard.

"Uhg…" he groaned as he fell to the ground. The one dressed in green now moved he was much faster than the fat one. The blonde grasped his coat and kicked him in the chest knock the air out from his lungs. The blonde felt her self be grabbed from the back in what was like a hug. She turned her head to see the weasel in the straightjacket had grabbed her. He smiled showing all of his teeth which were long and sharp and he bite her shoulder. He bite harshly breaking her skin.

"Augh!" she cried out. Her friend with the black and red hair moved but was blocked by the weasel with the purple dipped hair.

"Stop. You know she wouldn't want you in this. This is her fight." She said but watched worried for her friend. Finally the blonde elbowed the straightjacket weasel and he let go of her. The bite started leaking out blood. She stood up just before she was kicked in the face sending her backward and hitting a brick column.

"Teamwork… Nice…" she smiled as she stood up. She jumped into the air and kicked the two in the face.

"Nice try with it though." She sighed. She turned to the weasel in pink as she heard the cocking of a gun.

"Resorting to firearms?" she smiled. He fired and she moved dodging it. He fired more rounds until the gun was empty. She had dodged them all. Now she moved toward him with shocking speed. She grabbed him by the throat and making him hit the ground.

"All done resisting?" she panted as her bite continued to bleed staining her white dress shirt.

"Nope…Not yet…" he smiled as he whipped out a switch blade. The blonde moved just before he had stabbed her but she hadn't moved enough and the blade made a slash in her side.

" Nnn…"" she winced as the blade cut her. Ignoring the pain she gripped the pink weasel's wrist and snatched the knife from him.

"You know… I'm gonna be nice and not kill you on one condition…" she said as she held the blade ready to stab the pink male.

"Oh...and what would that be?..." he rasped as breathing was getting hard for him.

"You come with us quietly and I won't kill you…" she said.

"Puh… kill me then like I would cooperate with women!" he grinned.

"So be it…" she raised the blade a little higher and brought it down. He closed his eyes waiting to die. He peeked when he heard the knife stab something hard. He opened his eyes all the way so see that she had missed his heart but had stabbed his sleeve instead. She was panting and the blood from the bite and the cut were practically spewing blood.

"Shit…" She held her head as things went dizzy.

"What can't kill me? To weak to do it? That's a woman for ya!" he said.

"Shut up you bastard… I didn't kill you because I don't do that. Not my thing. Now quite bitching and shut up and come with us…" the blonde stumbled as she stood up. And suddenly she couched up blood.

"JACKIE!" her friends suddenly grabbed her holding her up.

"Damn that bite looks nasty and the cut is bad too…" the weasel with the red and black hair said as she looked at h the wounds.

"Hey I'm okay! I'm fine! Just leave me be!" the blonde said waving her friends away.

"But Jackie you're really hurt! The fags could have killed you!" the weasel with the purple dipped hair said glaring.

"Biscuit, down girl." Jackie grabbed her friends shoulder.

"Now. Will you come with us or will I have to drag your asses to our car?" Jackie looked at the weasel dressed in pink said as he rubbed his neck.

"Fine we'll go with you… Not like we have anywhere to go." He answered.

"Good, now let's go and hit the road1" She smiled walking toward the to huge doors but she suddenly just flopped to the ground.

" JACKIE!"


	3. Home again Home again

" Geez that bite looks pretty nasty…" the girl weasel with the long jet black hair said as she watched as the goth clad weasel applied a alcohol pad to Jackie's shoulder.

The teeth go in clean but when they come out you get kind of like a ripping in the tissue. But the guy who bit her had some pretty long teeth so I'm afraid of how much damage it'll make… also I not so much worried about the cut that's clean but the bite can get easily infected if not cared for correctly."

"That's great but Kurumi you didn't have to babble on like that... You explain too much… get to the point." the black haired girl turned around and started talking to the purple haired weasel that was driving.

"Nhm…" Jackie started to stir.

"Oh! She's waking up!" Kurumi sighed.

"Geez…Where are we?' Jackie moaned as she moved to sit up more properly. Jackie ran a hand into her short blonde hair.

"God….my head hurts… no scratch that my whole body is sore…." Jackie sighed dying for a smoke but she had just finally quit a month ago. She was going through that stage where you go through withdraw hell. She made it this far.

"Oh sh** where are they!" Jackie suddenly shot up as Kurumi was putting a bandage on Jackie's arm.

"Who are you talking about?" the girl with purple hair asked.

"Ah come on! You know who the guys I had just had to beat the crap out of? How about them? Hm?" Jackie said with a small growl in her voice.

"Speaking of them, Slick how does your neck feel?' Jackie asked the weasel with the long black hair.

"Oh, I'm fine. It was just a choke hold. Not like he was trying to snap my neck…"

"I'd like to see him try it someday…." Jackie smiled lightly. "So where are they? I'd like to know…"

"We put them in the other car with Biscuit and Destiny." Kurumi said putting her first aid back into its box.

"It would have been better to separate them. Being as two seem to have the highest power out of the five of them and they would have a better chance of overtaking Biscuit and Destiny. I think keeping the two wearing suit should have been in here with us and the others with Biscuit and Destiny."

"Well…we didn't think of that…" the weasel with purple hair said.

"Blair that's okay. I'm fine with it. We're almost home anyway….God no place like home" Jackie chuckled as she tapped her heels together.


	4. The Home Is Where The Nudity Is?

The weasel wearing the pink suit stared out the window with his head resting on the cold glass. He let out a sighed. Then the car they were riding in slowed down then turned into a parking garage. The lamps overhead dimly lit the huge place.

"What the hell is this place?" he asked.

"This is where we live. And I'm guess Jackie is such a nice person she's probably gonna let you crash with us or something…" Biscuit said.

"You live here? What you guys live in a box?" he mumbled but Destiny heard him.

"If that was a joke it really sucked and h*** no! We live way up top. We live the high life you might say. This job pays a whole lot more then it use too. Buts it's all tax payer money so people are pretty much paying us for keeping Toon Town safe." Destiny said as she got out. The pink dressed weasel got out and his friends followed. Jackie was helped out of the car she drove in by the weasel dressed in all black. She waved the help away as she got out herself and slightly limped but you could tell she was hurting somewhere.

"So how was the ride?" Jackie smiled. The blood that had stained her shirt had started to turn a rusty brown and her hair was a mess. The guys said nothing. Jackie sighed.

"Alright lets get upstairs…I need to take a shower or something I've got blood all over me. " Jackie said as she walked to an elevator where a operator was waiting for them.

"Ms. Jackie welcome back." The toon bowed, who was a fish with a fish bowl on his head and his voice made a gurgling sound when he talked.

"Evening George. I gotta few extra toons with me. I hope that's fine." Jackie smiled back.

" Hm. I think it would be better to go in to loads. To be safe." The fish said.

"Fine then. Biscuit, Destiny. You go up with them and keep them in line."

"Sure Jacks. See you upstairs." Biscuit waved.

The elevator came down a few minutes later to pick up the others with the fish still there.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights. We live pretty high." Biscuit smirked.

"Going up Ms. Biscuit." The fish bowed again.

"Thanks George."

The elevator was made of glass everything was glass beside the floor that was metal. The straightjacket weasel pressed his face against the glass in awe as Toon Town began to shine in the light or the rising sun.

"This is amazing! I can see the whole town from here." He smiled.

The weasel with the black vest inched toward the glass.

"It's all changed… Everything is different…" he sighed.

"It looks more like a city then a town…" the weasel with the green suit added.

"We are about to reach your stop" George gurgled.

"Thanks George" Biscuit smiled as they left the elevator.

"Okay just follow us and not wander off and we'll get there in no time." Biscuit walked down a hallway then took a left and walked three doors down that hallway and stopped at a door with the number 123 on it in silver.

"Jackie we're here now!" biscuit barged in beaming.

"Huh? What? No! Don't let them come in yet1 Blair where's my shirt? I need it now!" Jackie shouted but it was a bit too late. They had already walked in to see Jackie wearing nothing but a clean pair of green pants. Kurumi was putting a bandage on her waist.

"….shit…." Jackie murmured then she noticed the weasel dressed in green smile in an odd way and looking at her indiscreetly.

"Ohmigod you effing pervert! All of you out right now! I mean it or their will be hell to pay!" Jackie screamed throwing an empty glass at them just before Destiny and Biscuit could shove them out and slam the door.

"God I didn't need to see that…." the weasel dressed in pink rubbed his eyes trying to get the image out of his head.

"Heh Heh That just really made my day." The weasel in green smiled as the pink weasel smacked him in the back of his head.


	5. Salutaions

A few minutes later the guys were allowed back inside and to seat themselves in what they guessed was a living room. It was huge with a small but beautiful crystal chandelier. A big rectangular mirror hung on the wall above a long couch and reflected most of the whole room. A cherry wood coffee table that had a newspaper and an empty glass that might have had coffee in it. Jackie came back wearing a white hoodie that just barely went past her finger tips and the lime green pants she had on before. Greasy winked at her and licked his teeth, with a smirk that seemed to always be on his face. Jackie felt a cold chill run up her back making her shake a bit.

"Well… I think maybe it's time we get to know who's who. I say you guys get first dibs." Jackie pointed to the weasel in pink.

"I'm Smart Ass…" he said as he looked at the weasel in green.

"Greasy…" Jackie noted his Spanish accent was thick but he spoke perfect English.

The weasel in the black vest and loose tie claimed to be called "Wheezy", the one that had bitten Jackie was called "Psycho" with a few giggles and the last one with a little red beanie and striped shirt was "Stupid".

Jackie smiled a bit and laid a hand to her chest.

"I'm Jacklyn Jane Dewey. I'm the leader of this group here." Jackie was hugged by the weasel with the purple dipped hair as she said.

"I'm Biscuit and her right hand man…or right hand lady in my case."

"I'm Kurumi. I'm most like the nurse hear or more of like a doctor. I take care of everyone's medical needs." The weasel with the spiky pig tails streaked with red and black and the Goth clothes.

"I'm Destiny. I basically cut up dead people and figure out how they died." The weasel with the long straight hair with the blue ends.

'I'm Slick. I'm multi-lingual or I speak more then one language and I translate things if so needed." The weasel with the jet black hair and the skimpy little short shorts and tube top and short jacket smiled being as seductive as she could manage.

"I'm…um…Blair…I …work with cars…" the weasel with the purple hair fidgeted with her fingers and mumbled.

"Okay so that's all your guys names. Great. Just dandy, but who are you guys? Some kind of cops or something?" Smart Ass asked.

"Mm…somewhat. We're not cops. We actually hold more authority then the police. We are the 2011 Toon Patrol.

"WHAT THE HELL?"


	6. Good Morning

Smart Ass had now jumped to his feet in shock.

_Girls? The Toon Patrol is now a bunch of freeaking girls? What the hell has this world come too! _ Samrt Ass thought to his self.

" Geez not so loud please.' Jackie mumbled rubbing her ears.

" but how? Your all a bunch of females…" Smart Ass sat back down slowly.

" Now I seriously think you've got something against women and it's starting to tick me off. I hate sterotypes and sexists." Jackie growled.

' I've got a question…" Greasy spoke.

"What" Jackie turned her head to face him.

" What's your size?" he smirked again.

" My size? What do you mean my size?" Jackie asked confused.

" Your size?...' Greasy put his hands to his chest and made a squeezeing gesture.

Jackie quickly smooshed Greasy's face to the wall with her foot and threatened " If you so much as even think about anything pertaining me being half naked I am going to gouge your eyes out with a fork!"

Greasy shut his mouth quickly.

" and I'm not to fond of perverts either." Jackie let her foot off Greasy's face. She walked to a large picture window in the room. Jackie looked out on to Toon Town which was waking up to be its cheerful an dbusy self in the early morning.

" Well… It's Sunday. We're off today. Nothing to do but nothing…" Jackie sighed.

" Hmm…Do you guys like poker,darts, pool , and other stuff like that? Can't just sit here."

" Did you say poker?" Smart ass said with a small gleam of possible excitement in his eyes but then stabbed that joy to death and changed his attitude.

" Sure better than being bored."

Jackie just smiled and snickered quitely.

" I'm tired. I'm gonna take a cat nap." Jackie stretched but grimaced from the stinging in her side from that cut.

" You just fell alseep earlier. You want to sleep more/" Biscuit asked.

" Yes I need my beauty sleep!" jackie flipped her hair and acted like a woman with vanity issues. Jackie left to whereever her bedroom was.

" Come on guys. We'll show you where the game room is.' Biscuit waved her hand to follow her.


	7. Poker

About an hour later the guys had started a good game of poker. It being their favorite past time. Smart Ass was winning so far and he had been for the whole game. He was a sneaky cheater hiding cards in his spats. He leandown holding a card petending to scratch his foot and slip out a good card. The girls had left to do other things they said were important.

" Royal flush, Boys" Smart Ass smiled evily as he laid down his cards.

" God dammit!" Wheezy cursed as he threw his three of a kind down and giving his bet to Smart Ass. The game went on like this for another hour til they heard someone walking down the hallway. It was Jackie yawning from just waking up. Her hair was massive mess as she tired to flatten it back down but her hair stayed haywire so she just gave up.

"Mmm… whatcha guys up to?" Jackie rubbed her eyes and fixed her bowtie back in to place.

" Just playing some poker." Smart Ass didn't even look at her.

"Oh really. We play it some times. But we like to add a bit more fun. Like we may make a loser penalty. Or when we party to much it gets to strip poker. I'm usally one of the losers." Jackie's cheek became a tad bit pink.

" Loser penalty? What's that?" Greasy asked a bit interested.

" Well, The players make a different bet. They bet service, dare, or other stuff like that. Basicly the losers do what ever the winner tells them to but for a set amount of time. Like Biscuit had to do Destiny's laundry for a week. Or like when I had to parade around the house in a french maid suit. Stuff like that." Jackie explained.

" It sounds fun, don't we try it out?" Greasy smiled really liking the idea.

" I dunno…" Smart Ass sighed.

" Hm… How about you guys deal me in? I'd like to play. I'm not all that good at it but I'll play anyway. And hows about we make it loser penalty game." Jackie smiled and pulling up a chair from a corner.

" Fine by me. But what will you bet?" Greasy asked smileing like a gentleman.

" I'm gonna bet service. I will do what ever any of you guys tell me to do with no questions. You say jump I say how high kinda thing… and I'll do it for… a month!" Jackie clapped her hands together.

" Fine. But you'll regret it." Smart ass growled as he dealed jackie into the game.

" We'll just have to see…" Jackie smiled slyly.

The game went on for a good 15 munutes. Smarty was still chaeting but he noticed everytime he leaned down to "itch" Jackie watched him. It was starting to make him a bit nervous.

" Your foot seems real itchy Sass… Doesn't that bother you?" jackie finaly said as she laid down two cards.

" yeah but it don't matter." Smart Ass looked at her oddly for calling him "Sass".

" Did you call me Sass?"

" Yeah its better then saying Smart Ass all the time so I just took the s and added ass and you get the word sass and it means pretty much the same thing as smart ass." Jackie looked at him now." Maybe if you took your spats off it may help." Jackie glared at him now.

" No thank you. I'm fine."

Now everyone laid they're cards down except Jackie.

" Actually Sass…that's an order…" Jackie smircked as she laid down a royal flush. She had won the game to evreyone's surprise.

Smarty grumbled as she pulled the cadrs from his spats. Proving he cheated.

" I knew you were cheating. Biscuit does the same thing only better. Your just a cur who can't acheieve anything unless you cheat, lie or steal. That's what gives us weasels a bad rap. It's the bad ones that make all the rest of us look like dirt. Now since I get to order you guys around I want you guys to quit being such babies and bitching and grumbling because a girl kicked your ass. If you hate me geyt back at me. Here we settle matters with one on one fighting. And its all out no restictions either. Well chow chow all." Jackie waved her hand as she walked out of the room to elsewhere.

"God what a bitch…" Smarty groaned.


	8. DB

The next day Jackie had to stay at home to heal from her wounds while the others girls went to work at the Patrol Office.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Biscuit asked worried resting her hands on Jackie's good shoulder.

"I'll be fine there's nothing to worry about." Jackie smiled.

"But with them here I don't know. What if they gang up on you? What'll you do?" Biscuit didn't trust the guys as far as she could throw them.

"I'll be _fine. _Besides you know I never pack alone." Jackie patted the right side of her hip.

"Okay but if they try anything I swear I'll break every bone in their pathetic bodies!" Biscuit raised her fist in the air.

"Hopefully it won't come to that…." Jackie sighed.

Then after 15 minutes the girls left leaving Jackie to fend for her self. Jackie wanted to smoke real badly. The stress was making her think how smoking made it go all away. So instead of giving in she made her self a cup of coffee. She never took it black. She always added creamer or a crap load of sugar. Jackie sipped it. She felt a bit better. She prayed to god that the guys weren't gonna give her total hell. She wasn't in the mood to take crap from nobody. She walked into the game room to find the guys weren't there. She heard voices coming from the living room so she followed the voices then stopped when she could make out what was going on.

"Boss what do you think this big black boxy thing is? It's so huge! Hee hee!" Psycho stood in front of a large flat screen TV. Jackie chuckled to herself. It was like in the movies when people from the past time travel to the future and they act like kid in a candy shop amazed.

"I dunno. And I don't care." Sass grumbled. He was ill. He had been beaten twice by Jackie and it was graining on his dignity.

"What about this white box thing?" Psycho poked a game system that was hooked to the TV.

"Do I look like I know? Find out yourself if you want to know so much." Sass was getting a head ache.

"The black thing is a TV and the white thing is a Pii." Jackie finally came from her hiding place sipping her coffee.

"Where the hell did you just come from?" Sass was shocked.

"I was behind you the whole time. Jackie smiled lying like a rug.

"What's a Pii? Isn't that what you do in the bathroom?" psycho asked.

Jackie choked on her coffee and sprayed it all in Sass's face. Jackie looked at his face and covered her mouth and Sass realized she was trying not to laugh.

"No...Heh heh… it's a video game system. Oh wait you don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Jackie tapped her forehead.

"Do you think we do?" Sass retorted his head ache turning into a migraine. Jackie gave him a hateful glare.

"I'll just show you guys. " Jackie pushed the button the Pii making a button glow green. She then turned the TV on and a tune played as the Pii went to the main menu.

"Video games have changed a lot over the years much as everything else. They use to be a big block and now there smaller and even on discs now!" Jackie picked up a case that said it was Ultimate Fighter 2. Jackie pushed it into a small slit in the Pii and waited as it loaded the disc. She picked a weird looking controller. It looked like a stick. Jackie sat down between Greasy and Sass. She began playing as three girls with some weird ninja skills or powers. She was pretty good at it.

"Duh… can I try?" Stupid asked rubbing his shoes together.

"Sure help yourself." Jackie handed the controler to him just as the phone rang. Jackie got up from the couch and picked it up.

"Hello Jackalyn Dewey." She said in her professional voice.

"Yo Jacks" Biscuit casually responded.

"Hey so what's up? Checking up on me? I'm fine I told you I'm not helpless." Jackie sighed.

"No I'm not calling to check on you. I got some news."

"Oh yeah? Then spill it." Jackie leaned against the wall watching Stupid fail utterly at the game. Sass was watching her. _God he's such a jerk! I swear one day he's gonna make me go crazy!_

"We got a DB. It was found by a jogger in the park. It's a kid Jackie. Maybe 5 or 6 the guy who called said."

"Oh my god your joking!" Jackie shouted making everyone in the room look at her. Jackie looked nervously behind her.

"Hold on. Let get somewhere private." Jackie took the wireless home phone out of the living room. Sass felt a nosy twinge in his soul that wanted to know what was so private that it couldn't be said here, so he got up from the couch.

"Where you going Boss?" Greasy asked him as he left.

"Um…I'm gonna get some water." Greasy nodded okay.

Smarty followed Jackie lagging behind a bit until Jackie turned around annoyed.

"Are you following me?"

"Bathroom"

"You missed you dipstick. It's five doors down." Jackie turned back around and made sure Biscuit was still on the phone. He went into the so told bathroom and left the door cracked enough to see which door Jackie had gone into and she hadn't shut it all the way. He inched against the wall quietly stuffing his nosy chain into its pocket. Jackie had gone into was Smarty guess was her bedroom. Jackie sat on the bed and continued to talk Biscuit.

"God dangit! My conditioner's jacked up again. It's hotter than hell in here!" Jackie stood up with the phone cradled to her ear and started unbuttoning her dress shirt showing the she had a white camisole underneath. She opens her window and sat back on the bed.

"Ha. Well maybe you need a new one or Blair can fix it." Biscuit chuckled.

"She's already fixed it three times! I guess I need to break down and get a new one. Screw this stupid apartment. I hate their gay conditioning. It freaking sucks." Jackie sighed.

"Okay gay conditioning aside what are we gonna do? You're out right now. It's those entire bastards fault." Biscuit spat.

"You don't like them do you?" Jackie smiled.

"Course not! They're pure evil1 I don't like them at all." Biscuit pounded on something.

"Well I guess what I'm gonna have to do is go back to work tomorrow. It's the only thing I can think of doing at the moment." Jackie pulled up her camisole to look at the bandages on her stomach covering the cut from Sass's knife. Jackie found a pair of sissors and cut of f the bandages. They fell to the floor revealing the cut had healed somewhat but Jackie could already tell it was gonna leave a scar. She clipped the bandages off her shoulder too. It looked better than the cut.

"Okay here's what's gonna happen. I want every scrap of info you guys can get your hands on. Every picture and all evidence found and I want to look at Destiny's autopsy report as well. I want _all of it._" Jackie pulled the camisole down again.

"Okay. I'll get right on it." Biscuit said good bye as Jackie hit the end call button. Jackie stood there for a second. Sass had heard everything. It was some kind of murder. Suddenly his chain slipped out the pocket and hit the floor.

"Oh crap!" Sass said under his breath. Jackie looked at the door and sass tried to get away but he was not fast enough and wound up being pulled into Jackie's bedroom and with a gun in his face.


	9. demented Jackie

"What are you doing!" Jackie hissed at Smart Ass pushing the gun against his forehead.

"Nothing! I was just getting a drink and then I just happened to walk by then you attack me you crazy whore!" Sass hissed back.

"Lair! The kitchen is no where near my room. You listened to me talk on the phone! How much did you hear?" Jackie's eyes burnt with utter rage and it sent chills down Smarty's back.

"I heard nothing! And don't call me a lair!" he smacked her on the cheek. She seemed stunned for a second then growled and glared at him just like she was gonna kill him. Her eyes looked like they did the last time. Jackie grabbed his scarf and pulled it making it tighten around his neck. He squirmed and chocked for air.

"Don't lie to me. I can put you in a world of pain! I have no problem choking you out or blowing off your knee!" Jackie pulled the scarf even tighter so much so that he couldn't even make a noise.

_God this girl is gonna kill me! _ Sass pulled at the scarf trying to get air. Jackie lessened up the scarf but picked him up by his collar and threw him on the ground. He coughed his lungs relieved. Jackie sat down on his chest and Smart ass reliezied she was heavier than she looked. She had a maniacal smile on her face and leered at him. Her feet held his hands down and her hands held his legs. She picked up his right hand gently and began touching his fingers.

"Sass… Do you know what zamochit is?" She smiled as she flipped his hand over and stroked his pinkie.

"N-no…" Smarty muttered. He had never been afraid and he couldn't describe how horrified he felt now.

"Keh heh. It's killing someone by breaking every bone in their body… Most of the time starting with this finger here." Jackie now started bending his pinkie backward slowly but painfully. Jackie pushed her foot against his chin to keep his mouth shut.

"Now tell me the truth or it'll be your arm next."

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Please! Just stop!" Smart Ass gritted his teeth in pain. Jackie let his finger go and continued to sit on him.

"Alright, bud. Let's hear what you got to say." Jackie looked different. Like a demon or something had possessed her.

"I heard that their was a DB. A dead body right? And that it was a kid! You were also gonna go back to the office instead of staying here! That's it! That's all I heard!" Jackie suddenly got up from Smarty and looked out her window.

"You can go now…" She didn't even move. He gladly got up and walked to the door. He had just touched the door knob when Jackie said something that made his heart skip a beat.

"Sass… If you tell anyone of your little friends, I promise you this… You'll be the first to die… and it will be the most cruel and then I will kill your friends in order. And I keep my promises." Sass didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to look at those eyes again. Ever.


	10. Loose Lips Sink Ships

Jackie spent the rest of the day locked up in her room. Not a sound was coming from their. The other girls got home around six thirty. Biscuit seemed went straight to Jackie's room with a fat manila envelope. She left it with Jackie. When she went back to the others she whispered something to Kurumi.

"But how? Jackie said she could keep her under control?" Kurumi gasped. Biscuit made a lower your voice gesture.

"It's been a long time since _she's_ been around…" Slick sighed.

"Yeah but why did she have to come back now of all times? And what woke her up? We all know she only shows up when Jackie becomes unstable or when Jackie wants her to!" Blair pondered.

"Well she got pretty unstable today." Biscuit grumbled.

"What happened?" Blair asked.

"Apparently the guy who wears the pink suit got a little nosy and listened to Jackie's phone call to me. She caught the jerk in the act and threatened him. She said she would kill him he tried getting into her business or talk about what she did to him again." Biscuit sighed as she sat down.

"Think she might do it?" Kurumi drummed he fingers on the table.

"Knowing her most likely…" biscuit groaned.

"How long has it really been? Do you think Jackie is taking it okay?" destiny played with her hair (which was also a nervous tick of hers)

"Five years I think…" Biscuit tried not to remember what had happened five years ago…

_You're a total jerk to me you know that right? Do you hear me! You could have hurt him! He's lucky I got you to stop. You just wanted to keep going you crazy slut!_

"God would you shut up for once? He deserved what he got. He deserved more than that in my opinion but you had to go whine and cry. Why do you care about them? They hate your guts I hope you know…" Jackie said to herself. She was sitting on her bed brushing her tail with a comb and arguing with her other side. Her other side was silent for a moment.

"Geez don't tell me you _like_ the jerk! Honey, you're hopeless. Is that why you begged me not to hurt his sorry ass? Oh dear me…How sweet…" Jackie teased feeling that she had her other side fuming.

_NO! I have nothing for him! Do you know what would have happened if you did hurt him or kill him? His friends would have attacked you and most likely kill you. You know we share the same freaking body!_

"God calm down. I was just playing with you. I'm in a good mood. Haven't been woke up for five years… Sad it only last for such a short time though… I love being out and about.

_For a good reason too! You remember what you did five years ago? I still have to keep trying to forget! I hate you! Why did I have to be stuck with you? Why couldn't I just be normal?_

"Normal isn't a thing babe. It's more of a belief what people think is normal is what they see as normal. Take that nut job guy. People may think he's off his rocker but maybe he's actually perfectly normal. Normal isn't a real thing. Just something made up by useless people.

…_why…._

Jackie sighed. Maybe she went too far on that one. She didn't like being stuck with a time share with a naïve moron but she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry.

"I'm sorry…..' but she got no answer most likely meaning the other Jackie had gone to sleep or was just ignoring her. The latter seemed more likely. Jackie perked her ears hearing voices coming from the air vent she stood up and concentrated on the voices to make out what was being said. She guessed it was coming from the game room being the vent was in the floor and the game room was under her room. Jackie sat down and listened…

"Boss? You okay? You seem like something's wrong with you." Wheezy asked from across the couch.

"What? Oh no I'm fine. Just tired maybe…" sass tried to calm him. But the way Jackie's eyes looked just creeped him the heck out and he was jumping at the smallest sound thinking Jackie had maybe changed her mind and was just gonna kill him now.

"Ever since you went to get a drink you've been rather jumpy. I think something happened. Besides your doing that chain thing you do again." Wheezy point to the gold chain in Smarty's hand that he had wrapped and unwrapped around his hand plenty of times. His nervous tick.

"I can't tell you…" His mumbled.

"I was just thinking. You were gone an awful long time. I think maybe you were doing something else. You seemed pretty interested in what Jackie was talking about on the what ever it is… And I think maybe you got into trouble with her." Wheezy was more of a thinker than a talker. He only talked when he found he needed to be heard or when asked. He stared at Smart Ass waiting for an answer.

"Nothing happened. I just fine." What a lie.

"You're lying, Boss." Wheezy flicked ash from his cigarettes. Sass sighed.

"Alright I did follow her to her room and listened in. She caught me and threatened me."

"Like what kind of threaten? Like do it again and I'll kick your butt?"

"No that she'd kill me. And she nearly choked me out. She pulled at my scarf and she asked me what zamochit was."

"Zamochit? What is that come kinda kunfu or karate?" Psycho had gotten in on the conversation too.

"No apparently she said it was killing some one by breaking every bone they got. She bent my pinkie back she almost did break it. She said if I told you that she'd kill me and then you guys. One by one." Sass started wrapping his chain around his hand again. A moment of silence filled the room.

"Honestly I think she's just trying to scare you. But if she means it I'd like to see the bitch try it. I'd kill her before she even could think about it." Wheezy grinded a cigarette that had reached the butt and he replaced it with a new one.

"I think she did mean it. She's weird I can tell you that. Like she's half crazy." Sass felt abit better with the reassurance of his friends but he had told and he was even more scared.

"So the bastard told did he?" Jackie chuckled after hearing the conversation. She scratched her cheek and continued smiling. She had made a promise. He had told and her promise was to kill him. She stood up and stood in front of her door. She thought for a moment. Why was she being reluctant? She never had a second thought before. She stretched and chuckled again.

"Lucky bastard…" she turned away from the door. She stripped off her clothes and got her bed clothes on and went to sleep.


	11. Cats and Dogs

Jackie woke up. Midnight. It was her time now. She was back they she liked to be. With the evil Jackie shut down she felt better but she hated what she had done to Sass. She had hurt him. She knew the other Jackie was angry and would take any chance to get back at him. She had to warn him somehow. But her secret couldn't get out. The dark secret she had always had since she was born. She rolled out of bed and slipped on a pair of Domo slippers. She went to the living room. The guys had been slepping in the chairs on the couch or in the floor. Sass seemed to always claim the couch. He had his hat over his face Jackie nearly stepped on psycho who was curled up in a ball. She stepped over him. She stood in front of Smarty now. She tapped his shoulder. He didn't move.

" Hey…" she tapped agin. Still no movement.

" hey Sass. Wake up!" she pinched his shoulder this time. He shot up and when he saw Jackie he sucked in a brathe to yell but Jackie clamped her hand over his mouth. She flinched as Gresy monaed and rolled over.

" please don't be so loud. I'm sorry to wake you up at a time like this. But I really need to talk to you. And I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Jackie let go of his mouth.

" what the hell do you want?" he asked.

" Just come with me. I think it's better to talk in private." Jackie pulled at his sleave. Sass didn't know why he got up and followed her. Was she going to separate him from the others and then kill him or something else? But he stilled follow until Jackie had led him out to a balcony. It had a good view of Toon Town. Lights shone in the Town like stars of all different colors. It was beautiful.

" Sass… Did you know I've been at this job for four years now? Not a very long while really…" Jackie leaned on the rail of the balcony.

" What so important that you had to wake me up for? I was sleeping and I like to get my sleep." Sass grumbled at her.

" Sorry. I was at a loss and just said whatever came to my mind. I'm sorry for waking you too. But it's damn near impossible to get you alone." Jackie stared at the view of Toon Town.

_I was right she was gonna kill me here!_

" If you think I'm gonna kill you, I'm not. I told you killing isn't my hobby." Jackie waved her hand.

" what can you read minds too?"

" haha no. But that would be cool."

" Cool? You people talk so weird now…"

" Cool is like saying the same thing as saying 'it's the cat pajamas!'" Jackie explained.

"Hmm… So it's like really good?"

" You catch on fast Sass!" Jackie smiled.

" Whatever… what is it you wanted to say?"

" Well… I heard that a mean dog had told a cat a secret. And that the cat was to never tell his friends. But the cat didn't listen to the dog, the cat told his friends. The dog found out too. Now the dog is mad. The dog wants to hurts the cats for being bad. The dog wants to teach the cats a lesson…" jackie rambled on.

" What? What are you talking about?" Sass asked confused.

" But the cats will be okay because I will protect the cats but the cats need to try to stay out of trouble…least the dog gets off it's leash…" jackie smiled after she was finished. She turned and left him alone with out another word.

" what in the world is up with that girl?" Sass rubbed his forehead. Then a thought came to mind…

_Was she talking about us?_


	12. Its Off To Work We Go

The next morning Jackie was out of her room and was acting like nothing had ever happened last night. She had explained that the guys would have to tag along as well that they just couldn't leave them here alone. Jackie was all smiles. Her friends seemed happy that she was going back to the office but worried because it was too soon.

"Jackie the wound. It's not fully healed yet! Your skin is just starting to stich together12 To much strain and it can eaisly reopen!" Kurumi said following Jackie around as she packed a black dufflebag.

" Oh your such a worry wart! I'll be fine! I promise I will confine myself to paperwork. No rough houseing. Okay?" jackie tugged at kurmi's huge and spiky pigtails.

" What are our guests doing?" jackie pulled out a beat up old shoe box and put it in the bag.

" Being lazy bums! Honestly why they still even here?"

"kurumi? Did you ever have a hero? Someone you looked up too? Revered as the greatest being on earth? The person that you wanted to grow up to be when you were little and you would anything to reach that goal?"

" Yeah I wanted to be a doctor. A eR surgeon to be exact." Kurumi smiled.

" But what doctor?" Jackie said.

" Um… My aunt. She was a surgeon."

" Okay but what if your hero hated you? What if they would much rather you have a heart attackj and die in front of them and they would be totally thrilled? But you still try. You can't help but still like them so much. You feel like you owe them." Jackie zipped up her bag.

" What do you owe them besides a good kick in the rear?" Kurumi sighed.

" My life." Jackie put on the bag and left her room.

The ride to the Patrol Office wasn't a very long ride but it went past the worst part of town. The more villian poputated area. Some where on the walking on the street. Jackie had her window down and they glared at her and yelled " Cold ass bitch!" Jackie rolled he eyes and sighed " Good morning to you too". Jackie looked up the street when something cuatght her attention.

" Biscuit stop the car!" Jackie tapped Biscuit's shoulder.

" But…"

" Do it! Stop the car dammit!" Jackie punched the brake with he rfoot making the car jerk and Graesy to hit his head on the window. He began curseing in spanish. Jackie threw open the car door and ran down the street.

" What they hell is she doing?" Biscuit mumbled.

" Oh I see a strett fight. What she trying to do get herself killed? She already damged!"

" Oh shut up your griping and have her back. She may need it." Biscuit pulled that skinny long bag from in between psycho's feet but he stepped on it making it hard for her to pull it. He smriked at her.

" Let it go faggot" Biscuit growled.

" No" Psycho giggled.

" Dammit! If you don't let go I'll slice your stinking head off!" biscuit's face was flushed with anger.

" Just try it." Psycho smiled playing with the razor in his mouth. Biscuit was getting to her breaking point.

" Do you know what's in this?" Biscuit growled.

" A fluffy bunny? Unicorns?" Psycho giggled. Biscuit reached up and turned something in the bag making a click sound. She unzipped it and whipped out a blade about a foot and a half long on a stick.

" A double egded halberd. And As angry as I am now I might just lop off your foot." Biscuit stuck the blade dangerously close to Psycho's toes as she spoke.

" psycho. Let it go. Quit playing around." Wheezy said.

" Fine. Just having a little fun. I'm bored."

" Bloody bastard." Biscuit muttered as she put the blade away and ran down the street. Sass realized they were utterly alone. This was his chance.

Jackie ran up to a gang fight and now all attention was on her.

" well well well. Look what the cat brought in… It's the patrols little leader…." One said very slyly.

" didn't you use to have longer hair? It was so pretty… Why ever did you cut it. I mad eyou quit sexy.. I like blondes." He got very close to jackie then he tried to touch her hair but she sntached his wrist.

" because it got in the way when I kicked ass." Jackie kneed the jerk in the crouch making him fall to his knees and then she brought her elbow down on his head knocking him unconisis.

" You know the law! No fighting! I'm in a hurry and I'm gonna let you bastrads off! I'll give you the count of five or you'll all end up like this piece of junk here." Jackie shouted pointing to the unmoving body.

" You whore! We'll remember this!"

" One…two…three…" Jackie started counting. They ran off leaving clouds of dust behind them.

" well looks like you didn't even need our help…" Biscuit said walking up behind Jackie.

" I can handle myself. Wait a minute! Did anybody stay back to keep on eye on the guys?" jackie grabbed Bisacuit's shoulder.

" oh god…no. we all came to help you. We so sorry!" biscuit said.

" Oh god…" Jackie sprinted toward the parked cars. The doors we wide open. Jackie skidded to a stop and looked inside.

" God dammit!" jackie pounded on the car leaving a dent.

The guys had made a run for it…


	13. Freedom!

"Feel that sun boys?" Sass stretched smirking. He was in high spirits. He hoped that their escape had Jackie spinning. They had taken something as well. They had stolen a trombone case that Sass had guessed belonged to Jackie being as it had a sticker that said "I belong to Jackie Dewey." Wheezy had it slung over his back holding on to the handle.

"You know this case is oddly heavy. I don't think this is just got a trombone in it." Wheeezy said between drags of his cigarettes.

"Why would she carry it around anyway?" Psycho pondered.

"Hmm…maybe it's got a secret in it. Know what? Let's open the damn thing." Smarty smiled.

" Can't do that." Wheezy sighed.

" Why the hell not?"

" It got a code lock. If were gonna open it we gotta force it open." Wheezy laid the case down.

" Stupid, open it." Sass waved. Stupid stepped on the top to keep it from moving and shoved the gaint nail in his bat into the crack. He pushed on the bat and the locks fought against his weight. It moaned loudly as it gave away.

"Good job. Now let's see what we got…" Sass knelt down and lifted the lid.

It was full of guns. He had never seen guns like these. The case had a Beretta, a M-16 rifle with a extra clip, a Glock, a silencer for each gun, and a sniper rifle ( a Stealth Recon Scout .338).

" Dang. What else she got in this thing?" Wheezy reached into a pouch on the lid and pulled out five fake IDs…all with Jackie's picture.

"These are all fake. Now I wonder if Jackalyn is even her real name! Lets see… she's been Karla Sheen, Tammy Lee, Jennifer Green, Lucy Harris, and Jackalyn Cha…something… The last names hard." Wheezy said as he flipped thruogh them all.

"What the hell is she doing with all this? It's like shes some kinda psychopath!"

" I dunno but I knows is that she ain't who we think she is." Sass lit a cigar from his caot pocket and wonder who Jackie really was…

" God damn them!" Jackie punched the car leaveing another dent.

" Jackie I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left them alone! I'm so sorry…" Biscuit cried.

" It's not your fault not of it is. They decieded to run. You didn't say hey run! Did they take anything Slick?" Jackie walked to beside Slick who had searched the car for missing items.

" Just their crap and…..your case… Jackie they took your case." Slick shut the trunk as Jackie leaned on the car and stared at the sky and it's gayly smileing sun.

" I hope to god they didn't open it…" Jackie muttered. " Looks like we'll be late to work girls!" Jackie sighed.

" What why? What for?" Blair asked.

" Cause we got a fugitve case on our hands… " Jackie smiled as she stared the car and they all headed back home.


End file.
